A Crystal,Nothing More
by shadovvball
Summary: Sarah receives a strange visit from The Goblin King himself. What for?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you enjoying my labyrinth?" a voice echoed.

Sarah spun quickly in a circle, glancing about the lavish ballroom full of costumed Fae, dancing and gossiping though every inch of the room.

"Sarah…" the voice echoed again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the faint glimmer of his cloak, and then it disappeared.

She walked quickly through the crowd of dancing Fae, and up the stairs. A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, and she gasped.

" SARAH!" another voice shouted, interrupting her. The extravagant ballroom, and the people in it disappeared with a whispy sound.

Sarah woke with a start and looked at the clock.

10 am… _ugh._ she thought.

"Sarah!" her stepmother called. "Get. Up. Now!" she said barging into Sarah's room uninvited.

Sarah looked up at her stepmother, and groggily questioned her. "What?"

"Sarah, it is 10 am. Your father and I are going out. I assume you don't have any plans, because you would have told me if you did. Can you watch Toby while we're gone?" her fantastically rude stepmother practically ordered.

"How would you know if I have plans or not? You never even ask me!" Sarah shouted at her. " You know… you really shouldn't assume things!"

" Well I see you have no problem with it.." her stepmother clearly wasn't about to fight with her about it. "We'll be back around nine" she said, and slammed Sarah's bedroom door on the way out.

_Ugh, this again.. When is this horrid woman going to learn to ask? I suppose, I'll call for Hoggle pretty soon….._

She dragged herself out of bed and went to her vanity. Opening the wooden box atop the vanity, she pulled out a small red book, opening it and placing it onto the vanity in front of her mirror.

Sarah gathered a pair of jeans and various other clothing items from her dresser and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door quietly, so she wouldn't wake Toby, knowing he would be taking a nap right about now. She turned the silver knobs in the shower, and closed the curtain, letting the water heat up as she discarded her dirty clothes into the dirty clothes bin next to the sink.

Steam swirled around her in the shower and a good amount of it escaped and filled the rest of the bathroom after she finished taking her shower and turned the knobs to shut the water off. She got dressed and opened the door, letting the steam out into the hallway, and walked back to her room.

She sat in front of her vanity, and brushed her hair. Just as she put the brush down, she heard a strange tapping noise coming from her window. She got up and opened the window, and an owl flew to the doorway and quickly transformed into a tall man. "Hello Sarah" the Goblin King said, bringing his hand down to his abdomen and leaning forward into a graceful bow then standing back up straight.

"Hello Jareth" Sarah greeted the Goblin King, as she closed the window and then returned to her seat in front of the mirror. "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked, wondering why he was there. She had already beaten his labyrinth and won both her and Toby's return home with no trouble whatsoever, and no sign of the Goblin King for weeks.

"I have a gift for you, Sarah" He drawled, pulling a large box out of what seemed like thin air. He opened the box to reveal several large crystals, and Sarah's name engraved on the interior of the box along with a rather peculiar set of letters written in Goblin.

"Crystals? For what?" Sarah asked curiously, glancing at the box then back at him.

"They're just crystals, nothing more. They can be used for whatever you wish, my dear Sarah. They're just crystals, and nothing more" The Goblin King explained and set the box in front of her ,onto her vanity, closing the lid.

" What did that say?" she questioned curiously about the Goblin script, raising her eyebrow.

The Goblin King opened the lid of the box once again, and looked at the goblin script written inside of the box above the intricate pyramid of crystals. He smiled to himself, silently wondering how the goblins at the castle knew what he was thinking of when they put this together for him to give to Sarah. The goblins at the castle absolutely adored Sarah, and they did anything the king asked, especially if it was for Sarah. They often forgot that she could not read goblin though, but Jareth could so he would be able to tell her what it says, that is if he felt like it. He knew that if he did not translate it for her, she would eventually get frustrated trying to figure it out and just called for one of the goblins, most likely Hoggle. He looked carefully at the script, thinking of how he should word this.

" It says: To Lady Sarah, who will be forever be our Goblin Queen. These crystals hold infinite wishes, and also hold the power to bring you to the castle, if you so wish. Use them well." The Goblin King said, and looked back up at her for some variation of a response, hoping she wasn't angry with him.

Sarah suddenly felt her face getting warm, and knew she was blushing. " Th.. Thank you." she stuttered, completely taken aback that the goblins loved her that much, and also that Jareth had even thought of her so highly.

A sudden noise of a baby crying broke the silence, and Sarah got up from her seat and started toward the door.

"What is that infernal noise?" Jareth questioned.

" Toby's awake.. " Sarah answered, walking down the hall quickly with Jareth at her heels. She walked through the door and Toby sat up with his arms in the air. Sarah went to the side of the wooden crib and picked Toby up, slightly moving around as she held him. The Goblin King watched, being careful to stay quiet, unsure if Toby could see him. After a few minutes, Toby quieted.

" How did you do that?" Jareth asked, wondering how Sarah got the baby to stop screaming his little head off.

" Do what? I just picked him up and moved." She said, with a quizzical expression on her face, still holding Toby. She turned and walked back down the hall to her bedroom, sitting Toby on her bed, propping him up with a few pillows. She grabbed her teddy bear, Lancelot, and set it down in front of Toby, watching him pick it up and fall asleep.

" Sarah, dearest, I have another gift for you," The Goblin King said, pulling another box out of his pocket, this one smaller than the first, seeming to match his cloak. He handed it to her, and watched to see her reaction.

Sarah opened the box, revealing a glittering silver necklace with an insignia that appeared to be related to the kingdom in some way. She carefully took it out of the box, examining it closely. Jareth gently slid it out of her hand and clasped it around her neck. Walking back to his previous spot in front of her, he watched a smile form on her face.

" It's charmed, Sarah. As long as you wear that, you can do magic. I gave you some of my power. You should only to small things right now until you get used to it, or it may kill you. Be very careful, when I'm not here. I beg you." The Goblin King drawled, and walked back to the window, and took his leave in the form of an owl.

Sarah touched the necklace, ever so lightly, as if it were made of glass, and smiled.

" So he wants me to be his queen.. And rule the kingdom by his side…" Sarah trailed off, having figured it out. She picked the small red book up off of her vanity, and began to read it.

" Fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I shall be your slave" She smiled as she read his words, carefully thinking about this lovely situation.

She wanted to find out what she could do with her new power. She thought of her snack cabinet in her kitchen, and reached into the air and pulled a cookie out of thin air. She gasped and stared at it, wondering if it was real.

"That is very real, Lady Sarah. You got yourself a cookie from your cupboard with magic. Well done." a goblin said.

Sarah looked at the little goblin, with a questioning look on her face. The goblin noticed the insignia on the necklace and recognized her as the queen, even though she wasn't the queen yet.

" Oh forgive me. My name is Biltux, m'lady." he said with a bow.

"Hello, Biltux… erm,, you may get up now.." She said to the goblin. Biltux stood back up and climbed up her vanity and sat next to the box. "Would you like to take a trip to the castle, Lady Sarah? The child can come with us, if you like.." Biltux said, looking at the insignia again and wondering why she was not at the castle right now, but thought against asking her.

"Sure…" she trailed off and got up to get some of her things put together in a backpack. She had just put the red book into her backpack, when Biltux wandered his way over to her. " No no, Lady Sarah. Let me do it for you. " he said and gathered some of her other things, and Toby's things, and neatly put them in, picking the bag up. The bag disappeared instantly. " Now, then. We should be off, m'lady." Biltux said. Sarah went over and picked Toby up off the bed, keeping Lancelot with him. Toby had fallen asleep while Jareth was there. Biltux grasped Sarah's wrist and they disappeared into thin air, reappearing in the castle outside the throne room. " Gimme the child, I'll take 'im to your room and put 'im in bed" Biltux said. Sarah carefully handed Toby to Biltux and entered the throne room.

Jareth rose from his throne and walked to Sarah, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Welcome." he drawled. " I trust you've made a decision, since you're staying for a while?" he asked, talking about the goblin script he read to her earlier. Acknowledging his question, she nodded. "You have decided to be my queen and rule the kingdom with me forever?" he asked, as if he needed more clarification. She nodded once more, and her box of crystals appeared at her feet, she'd wished them there knowing she would still be able to use them. Impressed that she had already figured out how to use the magic that he had given her, Jareth smiled and looked at the box , then back at her.

" I see you've figured out how to use your magic without being taught. Well done, my darling Sarah" he said, a grin forming on his face. " Tell me, what else have you learned?" he asked curiously. "Have you learned to charm food to yourself?" he asked.

" Yes, I have." Sarah confirmed.

" Very good, my dear." Jareth said, noticing that she would like to explore the castle so she wouldn't manage to get lost in her new home. " You may explore the castle, if you wish. If you get lost, just call."

She nodded and walked out of the room, roaming the castle.

_Wow, it's even more beautiful inside. Ooooh! Look at that portrait.. And that one!_ she thought walking through a very nicely decorated hallway.

"Lady Sarah!" a girl's voice called..

"Yes?" she answered looking down and seeing a young girl appearing to be part Fae. She knelt down to the girls height, knowing it could be a little intimidating for someone to be taller. "and who may you be?"

The little girl looked at her wondering why she looked so plain, asking herself why the queen looked so human.

" My name is Camilia, Lady Sarah. I'm half Fae just like Jareth" she said, a childlike smile on her face.

" Is that so, Camilia? Why are you wandering the castle by yourself?" Sarah asked, actually curious as to why this little Fae was out wandering around the vast castle on her own.

" Mhm. Jareth is my big brother, and he lets me walk around as much as I want. As long as I'm careful and don't get myself hurt" She went on. " Jareth talks about you lots, and everyone's been talking about you being the Queen now and they says you are gonna stay here forevers and evers. I thinks its about time someone else is here but goblins all the times. They're not very fun, always moving things and going to places I'm not allowed to go to without Jareth or Millie, but Millie is kinda boring too. Millie is the goblin nanny. Oh! I almost forgots! I has to take you to your room and get more appropriate clothes for you.." she said and latched onto Sarah's arm, dragging her down the hall to a large ornate purple door. Camilia pushed the door open and went to the closet and pulled out an extravagant dress that was strapless, purple, and billowed to the floor with little ruffles and sparkles on it and handed it to Sarah and covered her eyes childishly and walked out to the hall.

Sarah slipped the lovely dress on and put on matching shoes. As she walked back out to the hall, the lovely shoes clicked.

" That looks Pretty!" Camilia shouted. " But we gotta do your hair, 'mere" she latched onto Sarah's arm again and pulled her back into the room, and to the vanity that looked identical to Sarah's vanity at home. Sarah sat in front of it in the chair, and let Camilia do whatever it is she was doing to her hair. She looked into the mirror when Camilia was finished, her hair was lightly curled with a few small flowers, making her look like she was a bit Fae herself. She giggled softly. "Thank you Camilia, that looks really pretty"


	2. Chapter 2

Camilia grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her out of the room with a devilishly mischievous look written on her pale face that shimmered in the light of the hallway.

"Camilia, where are you taking me?" Sarah said, struggling to get out of the little fae's grip, practically wasting her energy knowing she wasn't going to let go of her right this minute. Camilia tightened her grip and pulled on Sarah's already restricted arm, making her stand up straight.

"Stop squirming. It's not ladylike and you're starting to slouch" Camilia chastised Sarah, who was still struggling in her grip and being literally dragged down the hallway. Sarah's shoes slid on the polished marble floors, making it impossible for her to stop herself so she accepted it and walked down the vast hallway Camilia was dragging her down just a moment before. She regained her composure and repeated herself, still wanting to know where they were off too.

"Where are we going?"

"back to the throne room, before you manage to get yourself lost, or possibly injured." Camilia replied with a hint of compassion returning in her voice.

"But.. This isn't the way I came.." Sarah protested, with a look of confusion painted upon her fair face.

"There are many different ways to all of the places here in the castle, Sarah. You take too much for granted.." she said, leading Sarah down a winding staircase, and taking a torch off of the stone wall. She lead her down a dark hallway, with cobwebs adorning the ceiling at the corners. Sarah's face twisted in disgust at the filthy ceiling. Camilia noticed, and felt she should explain why this particular hallway is so unkempt compared to the parts of the castle she already saw.

"Sorry about the mess. This passage isn't used often, so we don't have people come down here to clean it"

They stopped at the end of the passage, and Camilia placed her hands on the wall and pushed it forward. It swung open slowly, scraping off of the floor. The two walked through the threshold, walking into the throne room.

"Sarah, I see you have met my sister, Camilia. Tell me, is she being respectful to you? " Jareth asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He turned to Camilia and shot a dangerous glare at her, convinced she was not, without being told due to the fact that there was evidence she had dragged lovely Sarah all the way back here. He looked Sarah over, checking for any injuries, knowing what a vindictive little girl Camilia could be when she was jealous because there was another person in the castle.

" No, she is not. That little demon nearly broke my arm dragging me back here!" Sarah snapped, unable to hold back.

" What?" Jareth questioned, about to lose his temper. " Camilia, go to your room before I toss you into an oubliette!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she turned on her heel and promptly ran out of the room, her footsteps echoing in the hallway as she ran.

" Jareth, you didn't have to be that tough on her." Sarah said, feeling sympathetic for little Camilia. Sending her to her room was good enough, but oubliettes are dark ,damp and frightening. An oubliette is where you put someone to forget about them, not punishment for a royal brat.

He looked at her with a questioning look on his face, as if to ask her what she meant nonverbally.

"An oubliette, Jareth. You had to threaten her with one of the worst things you can come up with?" Sarah asked.

Jareth could see the concern Sarah had for other people, especially children. He had almost forgotten that humans are sensitive.

" Oh Sarah, it's not the worst. She wouldn't be locked away in an oubliette for long. Just for a few minutes. She must be punished," He explained as delicately as he possibly could.

The sound of footsteps drifted in through the door, and Camilia walked back into the throne room. Jareth stared at her as if to say 'well? Is there something you would like to say?' Camilia rushed over to Sarah and flung herself into Sarah's arms, burying her head in her dress, and clenching fistfuls of her dress in her tiny hands. "I'm sorry, Sarah." she mumbled into the soft fabric. Sarah smiled and draped her arm around Camilia, attempting to give her a hug, but it looked awkward because of where Camilia was.

Jareth watched and realized that it seemed the child meant no harm to Sarah, but he felt he needed to give Camilia a warning because threatening her with casting her into an oubliette angered Sarah, who didn't think that was fair.

" Camilia I apologise for telling you that I would toss you into an oubliette, but you need to be more careful" Jareth said gently. "Sarah is human. If you aren't careful, you could seriously hurt her"

Camilia scoffed and ran out of the room, her steps echoing from the hallway back into the room.

Sarah went off on her own again, still exploring the vast castle. She had been walking for two hours and there was still so much castle to explore.

"Sarah" a voice called out to her.

She turned to find her friend Hoggle staring up at her.

" Hoggle!" Sarah said pulling the goblin into a warm hug. It had been a few days since she saw the goblin.

" I have something for you." Hoggle said, reaching into the bag tied to his hip. He pulled an apple out and handed it to her.

" Thanks Hoggle." She said standing back up to her normal height.

"Go on then, take a bite" the goblin said, coaxing her to eat the apple. He watched her take a bite and then started walking down the hall. Just as the goblin rounded the corner, he shifted. Camilia walked down the hallway, satisfied that she successfully tricked Sarah, knowing that if she gave it to her, she'd get suspicious.

Sarah fell to the floor, losing her ability to breathe and passing out.

Camilia peeked around the corner to see what the matter was, seeing as Sarah didn't freak out because that apple was only supposed to turn her blue. It was supposed to be harmless, really. She gasped quietly, realizing she had put too much of an ingredient in the apple and made it poisonous instead. She poisoned Sarah. She knew Jareth was going to kill her but she had to tell him that she screwed up, if she doesn't Sarah will die. She appeared in the throne room in an instant and ran up to her brother.

"Jareth, I did a terrible thing" she said, tears streaking her face.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" Jareth asked, concerned.

"I can't. There's not enough time, come on" Camilia said, grabbing his hand and running for the door.

In a matter of seconds they were standing right next to an unconscious Sarah.

" What happened?" Jareth said, worried and angry at Camilia at the same time.

Camilia picked the apple up from beside Sarah.

" well I accidentally poisoned her. I was just foolin' and all I was trying to do was turn her blue" Camilia explained, wiping her face.

" How did you get her to take it?" Jareth asked, kneeling down next to Sarah, healing her and trying to wake her.

" I turned myself into that goblin she's always with.. Higgle I think his name is.." she said, feeling very guilty for what she did.

" Hoggle" Jareth corrected her. " And you added too much of whatever you put in that. " he scolded her and picked Sarah's limp body up, knowing she'll be fine when she wakes up.

"I'll speak to you later." Jareth said, magically tossing her into the nearest oubliette.

He carried Sarah back to her room and gently set her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, covering her up.

Jareth moved to the chair next to the bed, watching her for a bit. After a few hours, he went over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He nudged her gently, and she woke up, staring at him with a look of confusion on her face. She sat up quickly, having no idea what happened that he appeared so worried.

" Jareth, are you alright?" she asked groggily.

He nodded and ran his hand through her hair once, glad she was alright, and disappeared. She figured he went back to the throne room or something. She slid over to the edge of the bed, got up and went to her vanity.

She picked up her colorful brush and brushed her hair. After she finished, she noticed a note attached

to the mirror toward the top left-hand corner. She reached up and pulled the note down, and read it aloud.

"Dearest Sarah, when you've gotten dressed and done everything you need to do, come down to the ballroom in the east wing… -Jareth"

Sarah went to the closet and pulled out a beautiful purple dress that was adorned with little silver sparkles and slipped it on. The purple straps sat just below her shoulders, adding an exceptionally stately look to the dress. She slipped on a gorgeous pair of silver heels and went back to her vanity and curled her hair so loose curls fell to her shoulders.

She got up and slipped a pair of purple elbow length gloves on. Sarah grabbed a silvery mask, placing it on her face as she walked through the door and into the hallway.

After a short walk across the castle, Sarah walked through a massive door and into the ballroom. It was filled to the brim with Fae royalty, goblins, and other friends of the Goblin King. With all eyes on her, she looked around the massive room at all of the people. Sarah wondered for a second how all of these people fit in here without being squashed together.

The Fae royalty stopped what they were doing and stared at Sarah for a minute.

Sarah looked at them and saw the males bow, and the females curtsy. She smiled and copied the females, curtsying and managing to do it quite gracefully, without falling. She wandered the vast ballroom, looking for Jareth. Sarah wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she muttered, and looked up to find that she bumped right into the person she had been looking for.

" No need to be sorry, love. You were looking for me, correct?" Jareth said, extending his hand.

"Yes.." she said, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jareth led Sarah through the crowd of Fae and a few goblins, she found herself thinking about how this was just like her dream. The ballroom. The mystical beings. Everything. She continued on in deep thought about all of this being so familiar, yet different when a voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized that Jareth had been speaking to her.

" What's wrong, my precious? You don't seem like yourself. I'm actually surprised you haven't become the slightest bit enraged about staying forever." Jareth said, pausing briefly to gently twirl her in a circle.

"Huh? I never agreed to stay forever. Biltux said it was only a trip here. Meaning only a few days. Like a visit!" Sarah argued about the situation venomously. Biltux really hadn't told her that she would be there FOREVER. She thought her mind was being messed with. Was any of this for real, or not? Sarah was so confused.

Jareth paused again and clamped two fingers on the bridge of his nose like one does when they have a headache. " God damn goblins! They never follow orders correctly. I specifically told them how to word it, and they did it differently. I shouldn't have brought that up. I knew she was going to get angry like she always does and argue. Maybe if I try a different approach and win her over." he mumbled.

"Jareth…. Are you ok?" Sarah asked, suddenly becoming worried because he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Hm? Oh.. Yes. I'm fine." He said, continuing to dance with her.

_As much as I desire for those daft goblins' heads on a spit, I can not allow myself to be noticably angry while my dear Sarah is right in front of me where she can take notice. If she notices something is wrong, she'll get upset with me again and start shouting in the middle of this lovely ball. That's hardly queen-like behavior. She needs to start holding her tongue. I understand how upset she must be right now ,but she seems to be enjoying herself even if she is hiding it from everyone. Which reminds me that I need to take care of that problem with Camilia later. Insufferable brat. I may have thrown her into an oubliette, but that's not her whole punishment. Hell! For being absolutely evil to Sarah, she deserves worse. Even though she IS my baby sister, She shouldn't be allowed to act THAT arrogant. After her little stunt she would be lucky not to get exiled from the kingdom. Sarah may get upset with me for this, but after the ball I WILL toss that little bitch into the dungeon if I have to. Hmph! That would teach her! After a short time in that disgusting dungeon, she would be absolutely bonkers not to treat Sarah with respect. After all, they SHOULD get along and do girly things together like manicures or whatever it is that girls do with their time. It's neither lady-like OR princess-like to be acting the way Camilia has been acting. I know she must be jealous because Sarah is getting ALL of the attention, but that is still no reason to act like a loon. And a mischievious one at that! How annoyingly unroyal! I mean, what kind of princess acts like that anyway!? I really can not fathom why anyone would want to hurt Sarah anyway. She is so kind, and let's not forget absolutely lovely. She's tad fiesty albeit, but at some moments it is absolutely adorable._

_Ugh. Sarah would make a fine queen. I just know it. Perfect. Absolutely perfect._


End file.
